movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Simba 2/Transcript
http://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Shrek-2/Movie?s=beta&pfail=1 (the film plays) The Mizfitz presents (the film opens up) Narrator: Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, The king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl and throughout the land, Everyone was happy. Until the sun went down and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful enchantment that took hold each and every night. Desperate they sought the help of a fairy godmother who had them lock the young princess away in a tower, There to await the kiss of the handsome Prince Gaston. (the story continues) (Gaston rides along) (to reach his goal) Narrator: It was he who would chance the perilous journey through blistering cold and scorching desert traveling for many days and nights, risking life and limb to reach the Dragon's keep. (Gaston carries on) Gaston: For he was the bravest, and most handsome in all the land. And it was destiny that his kiss would break the dreaded curse. He alone would climb to the highest room of the tallest tower to enter the princess's chambers, cross the room to her sleeping silhouette, pull back the gossamer curtains to find her... (goes to get his love) (Gaston gasps) (in amazement) Baloo: What? Gaston: Princess Selena? Baloo: No. Gaston: Oh, thank heavens. Where is she? Baloo: She's on her honeymoon. Gaston: Honeymoon? With whom? Narrator: Uhhh... (Simba gets the camera right) (Simba gets the camera right) (at last) (He brings Nala into the Gingerbread bread) (place) Simba 2 (the sequel continues) (Music plays) (and starts) (Simba shaves) (himself) (Alice skips along and knocks on the door) (to see if anyone's there) (Simba and Nala answered) Alice: Yeow! Wild beasts! (Alice flees) Alice: Help me! Simba: Oh my. Nala: Oops. (They look at the basket) (and see what's in it) (Later, At the beach) (however) (They sunbath) (in their bathing suits) (A wave hits them) (and splashes them) (Simba accidentally kisses Ariel) Ariel: Excuse me?! (Nala dragged her and tossed her back into the sea) Ariel: Much better!! Nala: There. Simba: More like it. (Later, We made a ring) (for Simba and Nala to wear) Simba: Ow! Hot! Hot! (Ed and Eddy laugh) (Ring was toss into the air) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Watterson kids and Dexter laugh) (Woody, The Warners, and Courage laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (the kittens laugh) (The ring lands on Nala's finger) Dwarfs: Hooray! ('I love you' was written on the ring) PPGs: Yay! (Later, They run around in the field) (in a race) (Baddies chase them) (in a hot pursuit climax) (Simba gets caught in a hang trap) (and tries to get free) (Nala beats up the baddies) (with all her might) (Later, They caught fairies in jars) (at last) (They were in a jacozi) (in their swimming costumes) (FART) (bubbles are seen) Fairies: Oh. Eww. (they cover their noses) (They had a wonderful time) (together) Jingle: Uh, Honey. Waldo: Yes? Jingle: No need to be in this honeymoon. But, Don't you know it's Ellie's birthday? Waldo: Why, so it is her birthday. (Later, They head back to their home) (and arrive) Simba: It's so good to be home. Nala: Yup. Sure is. (Discord hums) (a tune) Simba: Discord? Discord: Hey guys. Simba: What are you doing here? Discord: Taking care of your love nest for you. Simba: Oh, you mean like… sorting the mail and watering the plants? Discord: Yeah, and feeding the fish! Simba: I don't have any fish. Discord: You do now. I call that one Simba and the other Nala. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Look at the time. Guess you should be going. Sandy: Right away. Nala: Shouldn't you be getting home to Fluttershy? Discord: Oh, yeah, that. I don’t know. She’s been all moody and stuff lately. Dexter: Why? Ellie: Why, I thought you'd move in with us, I guess. Simba: Look. Me and Nala were married and we need some time together. Nala: Yeah. That's right. Discord: Oh. I see. A private time. And not getting bothered. Simba: Discord. Nala: You heard him. Simba: You're bothering me. Nala: Same here. Discord: Oh, OK. All right, cool. l guess... Me and Olaf was going to catch a tournament, anyway, so... Maybe l'll see y'all Sunday for a barbecue or something. Eds: Cool. Simba: He'll be fine. Nala: Yup. Simba: Where were we? Oh yeah. I remember. Nala: That's right. (Discord watches this) (for entertaining fun) Simba: Discord! Nala: What have we told you? Discord: l know, l know! Alone! l'm going! l'm going. What do you want me to tell these other guys? (they think for a moment) (We see royal men) (coming by) (Trumpet blows) (louder) Lackey: Dearest Princess Selena. You are hereby summoned to the Kingdom of Far, Far Away for a royal ball in celebration of your marriage at which time the King will bestow his royal blessing... upon you and your... uh... Prince Gaston. Love, the King and Queen of Far, Far Away. Aka Mom and Dad. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Nala: Mom and Dad? Simba: Prince Gaston? Eds: Cool! Simba: We're not going. All: What? Simba: l mean, don't you think they might be a bit... shocked to see you like this? Dexter: Seriously? Nala: Well, they might be a bit surprised. But they're my parents, Simba. They love me. And don't worry. They'll love you, too. Simba: Yeah, right. Somehow l don't think l'll be welcome at the country club. Fester: They'd be a little surprise if they saw us. Nala: Stop it. They're not like that. Simba: How do you explain Sergeant Pompous and the Fancy Pants Club Band? Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Nala: Oh, come on! You could at least give them a chance. Simba: To do what? Sharpen their pitchforks? Nala: No! They just want to give you their blessing. Simba: Oh, great. Now l need their blessing? Jiminy: If you want to be a part of this family, yes! Simba: Who says l want to be part of this family? Robert: Lions, Please. Tanya: You have! And you're married to Nala! Simba: Well, there's some fine print for you! Heather: Excuse me? Leo: Who heard that? Nala: So that's it. You won't come? Simba: Trust me. It's a bad idea. We are not going and that's final! (We look at Simba firmly) Elvis: He's right. And oh yes we are. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, We are and that's final. Understood us? Sandy: He's right. Come with us. Or be in trouble. Gadget Boy: Trust us. It won't be a bad idea. Zozi: Same here. Now let's go. Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh... Where's Tallulah and Charlie? Sandy: On a date, I suppose. Narrator: Meanwhile... https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_gZtpFcNoN1C0yFBS7e-F2mWlwu7ZL3p (at the Cantina Bar) (Waiter walks by) (carrying food and drinks for everyone) (A pea drops and a squirrel picks it up) (from nearby) Squirrel: Oh. Pea soup. (chuckles) (Launches it into the sky) (to the top) (It land in the pot with a splash) (and spills almost) Cook: Pea soup! (cooks the meals) (Waiter came in) (at last) (It went off) (finally) (Rodents chattered) (together) Tallulah: To my dear Charlie and a wonderful friend. Charlie: Uh, yeah. It's so wonderful. Tallulah: You've been very quiet this evening, is there something on your mind? Charlie: Well, uh... Actually, I... I was wondering. Tallulah: Yes, Charlie? Charlie: Tallulah, would you... Well? (His pocket has a hole) Charlie: Oh my. Excuse me, please? (Charlie crawls on the floor) (to find someone) (A ring was on the floor) (and falling out of Charlie's reach) (A waiter past when get kicked away) (from Charlie) (It rolled under a table) (and hid) (Charlie go gets it) (and try to reach it) Tallulah: Hmm... (seems puzzled) Servant Dog: Excuse me, Tallulah Nakey. I have important news. Tallulah: Yes? What is it? Servant Dog: You and Charlie have asked to go a special place you might like. Tallulah: The Kingdom of Far Far Away. The King and Queen. How romantic. But where's Charlie? I need to tell him now. Servant Dog: Allow me, Madam. (Charlie looks under the table) (to find the ring) (Girl Mouse slips it onto her toe) (and takes it from Charlie) Charlie: Oh boy. (He grabs it) (and pulls it away) Girl Mouse: Oh! Bug! (panics) (Falls over, THUD) (and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) Charlie: Tallulah, will you marry me? Servant Dog: Charlie, I need to talk to you. Charlie: Please marry me. Not yet. I'm busy. Servant Dog: Oh no, No, No, No! Charlie, You don't under... (BUMP!) (Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Servant Dog: Good grief. (shakes his head) Tallulah: Charlie, did you talk to the Servant? Charlie: Uh, yes, but there's something you'll know. Tallulah: I know exactly what you're going to say. The Servant told me all about it. Charlie: He did? How come? Tallulah: Oh it doesn't matter, I think it's a marvelous idea. Charlie: You do? That means you'll like to? Tallulah: I don't think it's a matter of wanting, it's a matter of traveling. Charlie: A matter of traveling? Never thought of it. I suppose we'd better get going then. Tallulah: Oh, No way. We must act immediately, Today. Charlie: Today? But... But... Wait. (They left the bar and walked to the swamp) (from nearby to join the others) Charlie: Do you need a new gown or something? Tallulah: Anything else. But I think we could use something to ride on during our trip. Charlie: Oh. Tallulah: Let's get aboard. (We pack up Thomas the Tank Engine) (and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel) Discord: Come on, Simba. We don't wanna hit traffic. Andrew: Besides, it'll be fun riding on Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, since he likes some crew riding in his cab. (Simba came out) (as we finished packing up Tillie and her birthday train cars) Stitch: Don't worry, We'll take care of everything. Harry: Good. That's what they promise. (Stitch and the others went into Simba's home and party) (while we finishes packing up Sir Handel, his red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and brown caboose) (We got on) (Caitlin and her purple and white coaches) (Train whistles) Earl: Okay, Caitlin, Sir Handel, Tillie, and Thomas. We're off since some members are riding in your cabs. Ellie: That was a good cheese crumpet I had on my birthday. Stinky: Yeah. Sure is. Waldo: Thank you, Sweet. Amy Fourpaws: Yeah. Thanks. (Trains took off) (into the valley) (Discord sings) (Oh, Susanna! by Muffin Songs and as we depart) Stephen Squirrelsky: We're on our way to Far Far Away. Sandy: That's right. And it's lucky for some members to drive the engines in their cabs. (We left the swamp) (and were away) (We past a sign saying '700 miles to Far Far Away') (as the trains steamed along) Discord: Are we there yet? Mario: No. (Trains went through stormy weathers) (as their whistles blew) Discord: Are we there yet? Taran: Nope. (Trains goes through a snowy weather) (with their snowplows on) (We past a sign saying '200 miles to Far Far Away') (with the steam coming out of the smokestacks) Discord: Are we there now? Luigi: Not yet. (Trains goes through mountains) (and climbs up them) Discord: Are we there yet? Courage: Uh uh. Eilonwy: Not now. (Trains went over a bridge) (and crossed viaducts safely) Discord: Are we there now? Toulouse: Settle down. (We past a sign saying '100 miles to Far Far Away') (as the trains carried onward) Discord: Are we there yet? Berlioz: Nah. Discord: Now are we there? Marie: Calm down, will you? (Trains go onward) (to their goal) Discord: Are we there yet? All: No! Thomas: How many times must you keep saying that line? Discord and Simba: Are we there yet? Hey, That's not funny. That's really immature. This is why nobody likes lions. Okay, You're loss. Discord: I'm going to stop talking. Tillie: Yeah. We'll be there once we get on time. Discord: This is taking forever, Guys. There's no in-flight movie or nothing. Caitlin: Relax, will you? We'll be on time. Stephen Squirrelsky: The Kingdom of Far, Far Away, Discord. That's where we're going. Far, far, away. We've been on these trains for 3 days and didn't get there yet. So what? Sandy: Since some members are riding in their cabs and driving them. Discord: Okay, I get the point. I'm just so darn bored. Slappy: Well, Find a way to entertain yourself. Skippy: Yeah. Like doing something else. That's why engines need members to drive them. (Discord sighs) (as the trains carry on to their goal) cow and chicken 117 field trip to folsom prison dfktcow and chicken 117 field trip to folsom prison dfkt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3nW-XqNIWw 0:16 (Cow was looking at Chicken too close) (that suddenly) Chicken: Easy, Cow. We're going to reach our goal on time. Because members are driving the engines in their cabins. Cow: Wanna count my teeths? Chicken: This is it. I'm riding in the cab. (We waited and waited) Cow: So long, isn't it? (Penny POP her lips to make a noise) (Tigger and Rabbit jump) (POP) Wallace: Oh heck! (POP) Ruby: Max, was that you? Simba: Oh! For five minutes... Would she not be herself... For five minutes! Max (Max and Ruby): No, Ruby. It was Penny, who did that. (We shrug) Big C: Oh well. Anyone doesn't mind that funny prank. (We were quiet for a bit) (as the trains sped along) (Then POP) Cranky Kong: Hey! (Ed and Eddy laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Sis, Tagalong and Toby laugh) (Courage laughs) (Waterson kids laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Warners laugh) (Rusty and Buttons laugh) (Otto and Larry laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Sandy laughs) (Babies laugh) Timothy: Alright you guys, This has gone far enough! Jiminy: Everyone, this is no time for laughing. Serious business, you know. It's serious business. (They calm down) (and stop) Simba: Ah! Are we there yet?! Master Shake: Closer. Nala: Yes. Frylock: We made it. Discord: Finally. Meatwad: Finally. (We see Far Far Away) Mushu: So that's the place we're at. (Trains goes through the town) Sir Handel: Well, what do you know? We're here. Simba: We're defiantly not in the swamp anymore. Tillie: And at Far, Far Away land, guys. (We looked around) (to see that we were at the place on time) (We came to the palace where King Williams and Queen Uberta awaits) (us and the arrival on the trains) (Trains stop) (and apply their brakes) Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks for the ride, Engines. Sandy: We like riding in your cabs and rolling stock. Lackey: Announcing the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Selena and her new husband. Engines: You're welcome, guys. Nala: Well, This is it. King Williams: This is it. Servant: This is it. Person: This is it. (they all say the line together) (We came out as the birds release and fly) (into the sky) (Crowd gasps) (in pure shock) (Bird hits a wall) (with a Wilhelm scream) (We stood still) (and stood up) Russell: What? Lumpy: What's wrong? Discord: Uh... why don't you guys go ahead? l'll park the trains. Johnny Bravo: Yeah. As long as you find them sidings to put them in, that is since we've been driving them. (We walked forward as the King and Queen do the same) (while Discord finds some places to put the trains in) (We and the King and Queen talking over this when we're walking forward) (in the ranks and single file) (We stand stood) (and hold still) Nala: Mom... Dad... l'd like you to meet my husband... Simba. Simba: Well, um… It’s easy to see where Nala gets her good looks from. Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, There's 13 wives and husbands. Okay? Sandy: Yeah. Since 7 kids are with their seven parents. Slappy: We adopted a baby skunk and a 6 year old girl mouse. Skippy: Since The Forest Book and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach. Robert: So, What'll we do now? Tanya: I suppose we carry on, yes? Since Stephen, Owen, and Tongueo have baby carriers to carry their kids. Narrator: Later... (Later) (We had dinner) (at a table) (Williams looks firmly at Simba) (who is puzzled) (Nala burps): Oh. Excuse me. Rikochet: Phew. Flea: Very nice. Buena Girl: Funny burp it is. (Discord came in): What's happening, everybody? Thanks for waiting. l had the hardest time finding this place. Fat Albert: That's because you got lost, right? William: No! No! Bad creature! Bad! Down! Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) Edd: What?! What's rich? Eddy: uh, the bad creature part? Ed: Yep. Worth a million bucks. Nala: No, Dad! It's all right. It's all right. He's with us. He helped rescue me from the dragon. Edd: Oh dear. Uberta: So, Nala, tell us about where you live. Ed: She lives in the swamp with Simba. Simba: Ed! Ed: Oops. Sorry. (laughs) William: A lion from a swamp. Oh! How original. Edd: Oh, for goodness sake! Uberta: l suppose that would be a fine place to raise the children. (William and Simba gasps, William coughs and sputters and Simba chokes on the spoon) Eddy: Oh no! Something's wrong! (Simba coughs out the spoon) Blossom: Eww. Bubbles: Gross. Buttercup: You were saying about kids? Weasel: The kids? Oh, you mean the ones we've got? Simba: lt's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it? Baboon: Too early, to be exact. William: lndeed. l just started eating. Bullwinkle: Great! So what now? Nala: Dad. It's great, OK? Rocky J. Squirrel: Yeah. Because we're heroes. William: For his type, Yes. Simba: My type? Discord: I got to go to the bathroom. Rocky: Will you excuse me? I've got to use the bathroom too. Andrina: Same here. Chef Louis: Dinner is served. Tally: What is this kind of dinner supposed to taste like? Rocky: Never mind. I can hold it. Andrina: Me too. (The food was put on the table) Katrina: Wonder what this can taste like and what it is. Chef Louis: Bon appetit! Discord: Oh, Mexican food! My favorite. Shet: Discord, This isn't Mexico. Okay? Katrina: What could it taste like? Uberta: Let's not sit here with our tummies rumbling. Everybody dig in. Valiant: My pleasure. William: l suppose any grandchildren l could expect from you would be... Rollo: Lions and lionesses, yes? Priscilla: Not that there's anything wrong with that. Right, Dearly? Owen: Oh no. Of course not. Nothing's gone bonkers. William: That is, assuming you don't eat your own young! Nala: Dad! Max (Secret Life of Pets): Uh-oh. They're going to burst. Simba: No, we usually prefer the ones who've been locked away in a tower! Nala: Simba, Please. Charles Weasel: Oh rats. William: l only did that because l love her. Simba: Oh, Aye, day care or dragon-guarded castle. William: You wouldn't understand. You're not her father! Julie: Sure is nice to have a part of the family. (Nala sighs) Shy: This is getting really confusing. Uberta: It's so nice to have the family together for dinner. Trix: Of course that's really true. Dexter: You two are making a mess. Tina: By getting into a fight, that is. (Then Simba and William tug on the roast pig and it got thrown into the sky) (like a flying object) Uberta: William! William: Nala! Nala: Simba! Simba: Nala! (they argue) Nala: Mom! Uberta: William... Bradley: Dada. Sandy: Bradley?! Discord: Discord! Tigger: Pardon, Discord? What?! (THUD!) (CRASH!) Rabbit: Oh my. Pooh: Oh dear. Eeyore: There lands the pork. Piglet: Oh my. (Nala look at all of us firmly and walks away) Christopher Robin: Oh rats. Kessie: Uh oh. (Bradley covers his eyes) (Simba sighs) Maggie Lee: Oh dear. (Nala went to her room) (to have a rest) (Nala was so depress) (and upset) (Nala drips a tear) (with depression) Madam Mim: Your fallen tears have called to me So, here comes my sweet remedy I know what every princess needs For her to live life happily... Nala: Who are you? Madam Mim: Oh, my dear. Oh, look at you. You're all grown up. Nala: Tell me what your name is. Mim: Oh, sweet pea! l'm Madam Mim, Your fairy godmother. Nala: I've got a fairy godmother? Mim: Shush, shush. Now, don't worry. l'm here to make it all better. Nala: Really? (Song begins) Mim: With just a... Wave of my magic wand Your troubles will soon be gone With a flick of the wrist and just a flash You'll land a prince with a ton of cash A high-priced dress made by mice no less Some crystal glass pumps And no more stress Your worries will vanish, your soul will cleanse Confide in your very own furniture friends We'll help you set a new fashion trend (song plays more) Mim: I'll make you fancy, I'll make you great, The kind of girl a prince would date! They'll write your name on the bathroom wall... (Nala gasps) Mirror: For a happy ever after, give Nala a call! (Nala seems puzzled) Mim: A sporty carriage to ride in style, Sexy man boy chauffeur, Kyle Banish your blemishes, tooth decay, Cellulite thighs will fade away And oh, what the hey! Have a bichon fris!' Nip and tuck, here and there to land that prince with the perfect hair Lipstick liners, shadows blush To get that prince with the sexy tush Lucky day, hunk buffet You and your prince take a roll in the hay You can spoon on the moon With the prince to the tune Don't be drab, you'll be fab Your prince will have rock-hard abs Cheese souffl, Valentine's Day Have some chicken fricassee! Nip and tuck, here and there To land that prince with the perfect hair (Nala gulps) Nala: Stop! (Song stops) Mim: Yes? Nala: Thank you very much, Mim, but I don't need this. Mim: No? (Nala tells the truth) (POOF) Teresa: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa. Gees. I gotta get that fix. Nala: So you're Teresa Pussy Poo, yes? Teresa: True. Because I've got more magic then her in one little finger. Nala: So that's why. Stephen Squirrelsky: What's going on in there? Ben the Fox: Anything going wrong? (We came in) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Nala: Oh, uh... You two, furniture... l'd like you to meet my husband, Simba. Jack Jackalope: Nice to meet you. Mim: What? When did this happen? Oinky Doinky: Since we rescued her from a pony. Mim: That can't be right. Simba: Oh, great, more relatives! Mr. Blue Jay: Not believable. Nala: Simba, She's just wanted to help. Simba: Good! She can help us pack. Get your coat, dear. We're leaving. Hello Kitty: Where to? Tigger: Leave?! Dear Daniel: What's that meant to mean? Nala: When did you decide this? Hunter Rover: Shortly when arriving? Nala: Look, l'm sorry... Shag Rover: Oh, that's alright. Mim: No, that's all right. l need to go, anyway. But remember, dear. If you should ever need me... happiness... is just a teardrop away. Tim Seed-son: Thanks, but we’ve got all the happiness we need. Simba: Happy, Happy, Happy. Pikachu: Pika! Mim: Oh well. Let's go, Kyle. Eevee: Eevee! (Mim was off in the flying carriage) Teresa: And excuse me. I'll be going too. And besides, Lions don't live happily ever after. Remember that. (Flies off) Gabby: Hey! I heard that! Ellie: Very nice, Simba. Jigglypuff: Jiggly. Simba: What? I told you coming here is a bad idea. Betty Barrett: You could’ve at least tried to get along with Nala's father. Simba: Look. l don't think l was going to get Daddy's blessing, even if l did want it. X-5: You don't think it might be nice if somebody asked me what I wanted, do you? Sparky: You mean what Nala wanted. Buster Moon: Oh, right, sorry. Simba: Like what? Let me pack for her? Meena: You're unbelievable! You're behaving like a... Ash: Go on. Explain. Meena: Like a lion! Tigger: Like a lion? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: What?! Woody: For how much longer? One more scare and they'll be through with him. Buzz Lightyear: It can't be. Simba: Here's a news flash for you! Whether your parents like it or not... l am a lion! And guess what, That's not about to change. Eddie: Not going to change? (Nala walks away): I've made changes for you, Simba. Think about that. Johnny: That's real smooth. Rosita: Shame on you. Gunter: Behave yourself, could you? (Simba hears through the door) (of Nala sobs in Fluttershy's voice) (and knowing that she is sorry) (Simba sighs) (sadly) Duckman: (groans) You really made a fool out of yourself, Simba. Johnny Bravo (Scar's voice): What?! What did you say? Duckman: (Zazu's voice) Uh, nothing? Johnny Bravo: (Scar's voice) You know the law, Never ever swear those words, Because those words AREN'T nice! Duckman: (Zazu's voice) Yes, Johnny Bravo. Those words aren't nice. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Ajax: Well, Good. Bernice: No bad language either. Bunnie Rabbot "A Walking Disaster"Bunnie Rabbot "A Walking Disaster" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atLtO-HyECA Bunnie: Here you go, Guys. Rotor: Thanks, Bunnie. Bunnie: Welcome I'm sure. Fluffy: Yeah. I bet we are. (Bunnie pulls out something from her purse) Yin: Let's see what you are in the mirror. Yang: Hmm... Reba: What could this mean? (SHRIEK) Tigger: Yikes! Bunnie: I'm so pregnant. Tigger: You're so pregnant and--? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?!! Eeyore: What?!! (Bunnie tries to make her ears straight, But stayed droopy) Speckle: Oh rats. Tyler: I beg your pardon. Hon Bun? Ryan: What's wrong? Ian: I heard that. Alvin: We know. Einstein: We get the point. Tyler: Did you say you're so pregnant? Bunnie: Yes, I did. And guess what? I'll have a baby. Tyler: We'll? Bunnie: We'll is what I meant to say. And yes. (Tyler grins) Griff: Oh, Come on. Getting a kid is not going to do in the middle of an argument. Luna: But it's true, Griff, I mean it. Robbie: Whatever. Darnell: We get the point. Stanz: Correct. (Later) William: l knew this would happen. Danny Hamster: Yup. Uberta: You should. You started it. William: l can hardly believe that, Uberta. He's the lion. Not me. Uberta: I think, William, you’re taking this a little too personally. William: But she was supposed to choose the prince we picked for her. l mean, you expect me to give my blessings to this... thing? Uberta: Nala does. And knows she’ll never forgive you if you don’t. (William sighs) (with sadness) William: So what? Uberta: I don’t want to lose our daughter again, William. William: I know. But why does that make you feel? Uberta: Because you don't remember when we were young, do you? William: It's not the same! l don't think you realize that our daughter has married a beast! Uberta: Oh, stop being such a drama king. William: Fine! Pretend there's nothing wrong! La, di, da, di, da! lsn't it all wonderful! l'd like to know how it could get any worse! Uberta: How rude. Mim: Hello, William. (William gasps) Uberta: What happen? Mim: Nothing much. William: Nothing, dear! Just the old crusade wound playing up a bit! l'll just stretch it out here for a while. Mim: You better get in. We need to talk. William: Actually, Madam Mim, off to bed. Already taken my pills, and they tend to make me a bit drowsy. So, how about... we make this a quick visit. What? (Gets in) (makes a double take) William: So what's new? Mim: You know my boy, Gaston? William: Gaston. ls that you? My gosh! lt's been years. When did you get back? Gaston: Oh, about 5 minutes ago, actually. tone After I endured blistering winds! And scorching desert! Climbed to the highest room of the tallest tower– Mim: Now, Now, Mommy can handle this. Gaston: Oh, right, sorry, Mom. Mim: He endures blistering winds and scorching desert! He climbs to the highest bloody room of the tallest bloody tower... And what does he find? Some gender-confused bear telling him that his princess is already married. William: It wasn’t my fault. He didn’t get there in time. Mim: Stop the car! (CRASH) Mim: William, You force me to do something l really don't want to do. William: Where are we? Tiana: Hi. Welcome to Friar's Fat Boy! May l take your order? Mim: My diet is ruined! William: Oops. Mim: I hope you’re happy. Er… okay. Two Renaissance Wraps, no mayo… chili rings… Gaston: l'll have the Medieval Meal. Mim: One Medieval Meal and, William… Curly fries? William: No. I'm fine. Really. Mim: Sourdough soft taco, then? Oh, right, sorry. Tiana: Your order, Madam Mim. This comes with the Medieval Meal. Mim: We made a deal, William, and I assume you don’t want me to go back on my part. William: Indeed not. Mim: So, Nala and Gaston will be together. William: Yes. Mim: Believe me, William. It’s what’s best. Not only for your daughter… but for your Kingdom. (William gets dropped off) William: What am I supposed to do about it? https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) Eddy: That's enough! Look I can't believe this, But we saw Gaston as Monsieur Hood in the first film, Then we'll see him as Prince Charming in this sequel?! Hello?! Edd: Calm down, Eddy. Eddy: YOU CALM DOWN!!! Ed: You do know you can get yourself into trouble, right, Eddy? Eddy: Ha ha! Yeah! Right! Like you... Ed: Very funny, Eddy. Edd: Don't ever start that again. (Scene continues) Ed: Let's get on with it. Edd: My pleasure. Mim: Use your imagination. (William gasps) (Mim left off) (and was gone) Narrator: Later... (later) (William came to a saloon called 'The Poison Apple') (and arrived) (He knocks on the door) (carefully) Beast: Hmm? Oh, Come on in, Your Majesty. (piano plays) (Trees arm wrestle) (together) (BREAK) (SNAP) (William came to the bar) (to have a look around) William: Excuse me. Voice: Oh, come on, and please do. Frog: Do I know you? William: No, you must be mistaking me for someone else. Lulu Pickles: Yes? William: Uh… excuse me. I’m looking for the Ugly Stepsister. Lulu: You're looking at him. Voice: Ah! There you are. Right. Lulu: What do you want? William: You see, I need to have someone taken care of. Lulu: Who's the guy? William: Well, he’s not a guy, right? He's a lion. (All gasps) (in shock) Lulu: Hey, buddy, let me clue you in. There's only one fellow who can handle a job like that, and, frankly... he don't like to be disturbed. William: Where could I find him? (Later, He entered a room) (however) William: Hello? Spike: Who dares enter my room? William: Sorry! I hope I’m not interrupting, but I’m told you’re the one to talk to about a lion problem? Spike: You're told correct, But for these I charge a great deal of money. William: Would… this be enough? (Drops a little sack on the table) (to show Spike) (Pulls out his saber) (Pulls out his saber) (and ignites it) (SLASH) (flames burn) (Sack sliced open) (some coins) Spike: You have engaged my valuable services, Your Majesty. Just tell me where can I find this lion? (William thinks) Narrator: A little later... (Back with us) (however) (Snoring) (and napping) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lm_b2oKgo6zTOAtP5q_9NaoIliz0YUnT (Zayne rolls and covers himself up) (to keep warm) Chris: Zayne, Quit hogging the covers. (Alan gulps) (SWIPE and Zayne spins) (birds tweet) (Zayne shrugs) (Alan smirks) (We still sleep) (onward) (Rabbit tries to cuddle up) (and attends to keep warm) (Tigger snores loud) (Rabbit gasps): Yeow! (Tigger giggles) (happily) (Rabbit looks at him firmly) (Rabbit naps when trying to ignore him) (and refuses to wake up) (Tigger's tail hits Rabbit) (who gets bonked) (Rabbit grunts) (and groans) (Tigger's tail snatches his ear) (and pulls at it) (and let's go) (off it) (Rabbit looks at Tigger) (and tries to attack him) (Tigger's tail hits his nose) (with a loud HONK!) (Rabbit prepares to smack him) (but is attacked) (SMACK) (BANG) (Rubs his head) (in pain) (Simba looks around) (to see what's happening) (He sees a little chest) (from nearby) (He opens it and it makes music) (suddenly) (Simba gasps, Shuts it and looks back) (to see what's happening) (Nala still snores) (in her sleep) (Simba grabs something out of it quick) (and hides it) (Looks at a diary) (from nearby) Nala's voice: Dear Diary... Anna is having a slumber party tomorrow, but Dad says I can't go. He never lets me out after sunset. Dad says I'm going away for a while. Must be like some finishing school. Mom says that when I'm old enough, my Prince Gaston will rescue me from my tower and bring me back to my family, and we'll all live happily ever after. Mrs. Selena Gaston. Mrs. Selena Gaston. Mrs. Selena Gaston. Mrs. Selena Gaston. (Simba gasps) (Door knocks) (louder) (Simba opens it): Yes? (sees someone) William: Sorry. I hope I’m not interrupting anything. Simba: No, no. l was just reading a, uh... a scary book. William: I was hoping you’d let me apologize for my despicable behavior earlier. Simba: Okay. William: I don’t know what came over me. Do you suppose we could pretend it never happened and start over… Simba: Look, Your Majesty, l just... William: Call me Pop. Simba: Dad. We both acted like lions. Maybe we just need some time to get to know each other. William: Excellent idea! I was actually hoping you might join me for a morning hunt. Simba: Why? William: A little father-son time? I know it would mean the world to Nala. Simba: Okay. William: Shall we say, 7:30 by the old oak? Narrator: The Next Morning... (The Next Morning) (We walk along) (humming a tune) Kirk: Let's face it. We're lost. Gregory: And can't find a way out. Phineas: We can't be lost. We followed the King's instructions exactly. Head to the darkest part of the woods, Past the sinister trees with scary-looking branches and The bush shaped like Shirley Bassey. Nia: Yeah. We'll find our way out. Yoses: We passed that three times already! Gladys: And where do we end up? Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Guys. We gotta work together. Sandy: As a team, okay? Slappy: Good. Skippy: Great. Now let's get on with it. (We walk onward while someone was watching us in a tree) (and not getting seen) Andrew: Uh... Is someone growling? Danny Danbul: It's not me. Olie Polie Berry: Not me either. Psy: I didn't growl. Krypto: Never did I. Amy: Oh sure. What's next? A hug? Harry: Sounded like an echo. Stinky: I don't growl. Earl: Neither do I. (Suddenly someone came to the ground in front of us) Tigger: (gasps) SPOOKABLES! Spike: Haha! Fear me if you dare. (hisses) Serena: Who are you? Simba: Hey, Look. A little dragon. Natane: So kind, isn't he? Gnorm: Look out, He's got a piece! Kidney: Yeow! Simba: It's a dragon, Guys. Come here, Little dragon dragon. Come on, Dragon. Come on now. Delbert: I hope he can't bite. (Spike charges at Simba, Pounces and claws him) (Tigger and Rabbit jump) Simba: Yeow! (Ed and Eddy laugh) Simba: Help! Get it off! Ow! Get off! Don't! Ow! Ow! Ouch! (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Watterson kids laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Spike bites Simba) (The Raccoons laugh) Robert: Hold on, I got it! (He kicks Simba when Spike dodges) Did I miss? Tanya: This should really work. (They calm down) (and stop) Simba: No. You got them. Angelina: Oops. Sorry. (Spike jumps back) Aaron: He sure is fast. Spike: Now lion, Pray for mercy from... (marks an S on the tree) Spike. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Simba: Oh! I'll kill that dragon! (goes to attack Spike) Spike: Aha-ha! (Suddenly he chokes, Coughs and wheezes) (The Powerpuff Girls gasp) (He coughs out a hairball) Spike: (chuckles) Hairball. Woody: (laughs) I love it when you cough out a hairball. But it's very serious! Tod: Yuch. Blah. Copper: Gross. Simba: What do you think we should do with him? Sparx: Make friends with him? Discord: I say we take the sword and bleed him right there. Give him the Bob Barker treatment. Spyro: Let's do it, Sparx. Spike: No, please! I emplore you. It was nothing personal, sir. I was just doing it for my family. My mother, she is sick, and my father lives off the garbage! The king offered me much of... Toulouse: Much of what? Marie: Wait. Back up. Berlioz: Carefully. Lupin II: Nala's father offered you? Fujiko: And sent you here to catch us? Spike: The rich king? Yes. Koichi: I never knew it. Simba: Oh. So much for dad's royal blessing. Goemon: How predictable. Discord: Now Simba, Don't feel bad. Almost everybody that meets you wants to kill you. Daisuke: Oh, thanks for telling Simba that. Simba: Maybe Nala would've been better off if l were some sort of Prince Gaston. Steve: Did you say some kind of transformation? Spike: That's what the King said. Oh, uh... sorry. l thought that question was directed at me. Joe: I don't believe this. Kevin: Simba, Nala knows you'd do anything for her. Pat: But what can you do for her? Stan: Well, it's not like he wouldn't change if he could. He just wish he could make her happy. Emily: With a little magic spell or some? Robert: Wait. I know. (Pulls out the card that Mim gave us) Happiness. A tear drop away. Tanya: See? Lillian: Someone needs to drip a tear. Stephenie: By shedding some, that is. Discord: Don't go projecting on me. l know you're feeling bad, but you got to... Bartok: Now, Discord... (STOMP) Discord: OOOOOOW!!! (Whimpers) You little, hairy, litter-licking sack of... (drips a tear and it lands on the card) (with a splash!) (Then magic works) (with a loud POOF!) Mim: What? Is it on? Is it on? This is Madam Mim. I'm either away from my desk or with a client. But if you come by the office, we'll be glad to make you an appointment. Have a happy ever after. '' Freddi: You're up for a quest, guys? Luther: Sure am. Danny (Cats Don't Dance): Let's do it. Spike: Guys, Wait. I've misjudged you. Sawyer: Join the club. We’ve got jackets. Spike: On my honor, l am obliged to accompany you until l have saved your life as you have spared me mine. Cranston: The position of annoying talking animal has already been taken. Robin Hood: Let's go, guys. Little John: Wait. Look. Maid Marian: There's something for us to see. (Spike gave us the cute eyes) Lady Kluck: He's so cute, isn't he? Anais: He looks just like Kessie. Darwin: As well as Alan and Zayne. Discord: Oh dear. Gumball: Plus Penny too. Tia: Don't forget Luke. Hannah: Yup. Since three of the kids are in their parents' baby carriers. Kitty: Ja. Muzzle Rover: As well as two of the kids in their pop's wheel barrel. Hunter Rover: Wagon, Goofball. Coleen Rover: You got that right. Gerald: So, A deal's a deal. Karen: Great choice. (We go onto our quest) (to reach our goal) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Nala was still sleeping) (and resting) (Nala wakes up and sees that Simba's not here) (and gone missing) (Nala sees the diary left out) (and goes to read it) (Later) Narrator: Later... William: They're both festive, aren't they? Uberta: What do you think, William? William: Yes. Yes. Fine. Uberta: Try to at least pretend you’re interested in your daughter’s wedding ball. William: Honestly, Uberta, l don't think it matters. How do we know there will even be a ball? Nala: Mom and Dad. Uberta: Oh, Hello sweetie. Nala: Hey Dad and Mom. William: What's that, Cedric? Right! Coming. Nala: You've not seen Simba and the others, have you? Uberta: l haven't. You should ask your father. Be sure and use small words, dear. He's a little slow this morning. Nala: Okay. Cedric: Can l help you, Your Majesty? William: Ah, yes! Um… Mmm! Exquisite. What do you call this dish? Cedric: It would be the dog's breakfast. William: Ah, yes. Very good, then. Carry on, Cedric. Nala: Pop, Have you seen Simba and the heroes? William: No, I haven’t, dear. I’m sure he just went off to look for a nice… mud hole to cool down in. Nala: Oh. You heard that. Huh? William: The whole kingdom heard you. I mean, after all, it is in Simba's nature to be… well, a bit of a brute. Nala: Him? You know, you didn't exactly roll out the Welcome Wagon. William: Well, what did you expect? Look at what he’s done to you. Nala: Simba loves me for who l am. l would think you'd be happy for me. William: Darling, I’m just thinking about what’s best for you. Maybe you should do the same. Nala: Oh. (both whisper) (Back with us) (however) Amanda: That place gotta be here somewhere. Derick: I know we're close to it. Tails: I'm thinking... Derick: Now, Tails, don't start that nonsense. Tails: But what if it's down that way where we need to follow this creek, Then we'll find Mim for sure? Booker: Oh, seriously, Tails. Listen carefully. Gangsters aren't that smart. Amanda: So don't be crazy anymore. Sonic: You know we've got a mission to do, yes? (We came to the cottage) Sally Acorn: So that's where we are. Cow: Oh, no. That's the old Keebler's place. Let's back away slowly. Chicken: And carefully too. Spike: That's Madam Mim's cottage. She's the largest producer of hexes and potions in the whole kingdom. Alex: So that's what! Rocky: Then why don't we pop in there for a spell? (Laughs) Andrina: Yeah. For at least things can't wrong. (laughs too) Gloria: Hardy har har. Whatever. Melman: It'd better not be dangerous. Marty: So what? It's a big factory connected to a small cottage. Skipper: To give out some things. (We entered) Rico: Anything scary in here? Elvis: Hi. We're here to see the... Kowalski: Uh...? Sir Kay: Madam Mim. l'm sorry. She is not in. Private: Not at all? Where is she then? Mim: Kay! Coffee and a Monte Cristo. Now! Sir Kay: Yes, Madam Mim. Right away. Look, she's not seeing any clients today, OK? Cat: Not today? Dog: That's OK, buddy. We're from the union. Ren: Correct. Stimpy: We represent the workers in all magical industries, both evil and benign. Norbert: Same here. Daggett: Okay, we'll just have a look around. Mikey Simon: To see what we can find. Gonard: l think it'd be better if the Mim didn't know we were here. Lily: Plus we should take cover in disguise. (We see a factory) Yes Man: Look. There's the factory. (We walked onward) Ozu: Oh boy. I can't wait to get in that place. (We see magic light in a room) Guano: Wow. This room has light. Teresa: A drop of desire. Naughty! A pinch of passion. And just a hint of... lust! Tigger: Yikes! Piglet: Excuse me. Sorry to barge in like this... Teresa: What in Grimm’s name do you think you're all doing here? Mim: What's going on here? T.W.: Well, it seems like poor Nala's not right. Teresa: Oh-ho-ho! And there's some question as to why that is? Cranston: Well, let’s explore that, shall we? Mim: Let's see. Ah. P, P, P... Princess. Cinderella. Here we are. ''Lived happily ever after. Oh... No ogres! Let's see. Snow White. A handsome prince. Oh, no ogres. Sleeping Beauty. Oh, no ogres! Hansel and Gretel? No! Thumbelina? No. The Golden Bird, the Little Mermaid, Pretty Woman... No, no, no, no, no! Snowball: Sure has problems, doesn't she? Teresa: Like I told you the other day, Lions don't live happily ever after. Except for a cat and a squirrel. Duke: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Teresa: (Zazu's voice) Oh. Nothing. Duke: (Scar's voice) You know the law. Never ever mention that line again. Sandy loves Stephen! Teresa: (Zazu's voice) Yes, He does love her. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Max (Dog): Well, good. Because you are being warned. Servant: Your Monte Cristo and coffee, Madam. (serves the Monte Cristo) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ah... that's okay. We were just leaving. Very sorry to have wasted your time, Miss Mim. Sandy: Love to stay and chat. It's bingo night. Slappy: So bye bye. Skippy: Catch you later, suckers! (We leave them alone) (and are off again) (We hide) (for cover) (A worker walks by and we snatched him) (and hid him) Teresa: Wait a minute! (fires) Breaking in! Breaking in! I heard it! I heard it, Mim! Thieves! Thieves! (falls over) (and crashes) Teresa: Oops. (birds tweet) Mim: Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. (Teresa gets kicked): Oh! (birds tweet) (We walked through the factory) (slowly and carefully) (We entered a potion room) (full of potions) Tyler: Wow. There's a lot of potions. Ryan: Sure are good to try. Ian: On of these have to help. Alvin: I hope one of them tastes nice. Danny Danbul: Spike, Do you think you can get to those on top? Olie Polie Bear: I think that will be helpful to us all. Spike: No problema. ln one of my nine lives, l was the great cat burglar of Santiago de Compostela. Ha-ha-ha-ha! Wubbzy: This should be really cool. Walden: We better keep watch. Daizy: In case anyone spies us. (Spike climbs up the shelves) Widget: Watch it now, Spike. Ed: What can you see? Edd: Any trouble or safety? Spike: Toad Stool Softener? Eddy: Is that safe? Dexter: No. Huggy (Wubbzy); Too dangerous. Spike: Elfa Seltzer? Buggy: Not sure. Spike: Hex Lax? Hamtaro: Yuck. Bijou: Gross. Cappy: Try something handsome. Dexter (Hamster): Yeah. That can help. Spike: Let's see. Uh... How about Happily Ever After? Boss: Will that do? Howdy: What's it do? Oxnard: Transform I presume? (Suddenly Sir Kay saw and go gets security) (to warn the baddies) Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee! Kooky: Can things go bonkers? Maxwell: We've been busted! (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) (Spike cuts a circle through the glass then reaches in and grabs the potion) (before it would have in) (Glass breaks) (and smashes apart) (Spike Goofy Yodel) (and fall down) (We catch the potion) (and save Spike too) Doug: Phew. Patti: We've got him. (Some potions SPLATTED to the ground) (to cover the place up) (Alarm goes off) Skeeter: The alarm's gone off. (We ran out of the room) Mr. Dink: Let's get out of here! (Guards came out) (and went to pursue the heroes) (We turn back) (and run along) Callie: The cauldron! The cauldron! Toby: Quickly! (We push the cauldron) (harder) (And it dumps out) (something) (Potion tidal wave and guards ran back) (to escape) (SPLASH) (splashes of water splash everywhere) (Swans turns into ballerinas) (that dance) (Two workers turns into Lumiere and Cogsworth) (who are free) (Guards turns into birds) (who fly) (We manage to escape) Andrew: Bazinga! Harry: Voila! Earl: We're outta here! Amy Fourpaws: We're free! Stinky: Let's go now! Speckle: Hurry! Mim: l don't care whose fault it is. Just get this place cleaned up! And somebody bring me something deep fried and smothered in chocolate! Teresa: Yeah! Whoever's behind all this will pay for what they did. Gaston: Mom. Teresa: Gaston? Is that you? Gaston: Whoa, what happened here? Teresa: Someone caused a mess. And it's not me. Or Mim. Or you. Mim: It was the lion and those heroes. Teresa: I guessed it would be. Gaston: What? Where is he, Mom? l shall rend his head from his shoulders! l will smite him where he stands! He will rue the very day he stole my kingdom from me! Teresa: Since they are more villains with us too! Mim: Oh, put it away, Junior! You're still going to be king. We'll just have to come up with something smarter. Teresa: Like getting other villains to help too. Bird: Pardon. Um... Everything is accounted for, Madam Mim, except for one potion. Teresa: What's the one potion like? Mim: Oh... l do believe we can make this work to our advantage. Teresa: Yeah. Narrator: Later. (We walk along) (humming a tune) Stephen Squirrelsky: Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. For you and your true love. If one of you drinks this, you both will be fine. Happiness, comfort and beauty divine. Sandy: This is the right potion, I hope. Discord: Hey, man, this don't feel right. My senses are tingling all over. Drop that jug o' voodoo and let's get out of here. Fanboy: It says, "Beauty Divine." How bad can it be? (Chum chum sniffs it) Chum Chum: What does it taste like? (Simba sniffs and sneezes) Jiminy: Gesundheit. Panda: Might be poison to pandas. Floral: Not good enough for you. Paw: It's not poison. Maw: Looks lovely if you ask me. Shag: Who wants to taste it? (Kessie covers her mouth) (Alan and Zayne cover their mouths) (Penny hides in Amanda's pouch) (Luke hides in his dad's baby carrier) (Bradley shooks his head) Reba: I'd rather you didn't. Yin: Could be blue raspberry. Yang: Red tropical. Fluffy Bun: Or Caribbean. Luna: Green lemon. (We shrug) Robbie: Who will try it? Discord: Here. Let me taste it. (Grabs the potion and sips it) Darnell: I can't bear to watch this one. Simba: What do you feel? Kirby: Kirby. Discord: I don't feel anything. Ricky: Then what do you look like in the mirror? Discord: Just me. Stacey: Your normal self? Blossom: Oh. Bubbles: So that's why. Buttercup: Guess it doesn't work on him. Pop Fuzzooly: Not at all. Simba: Well, here's to us, Nala. Down the hatch. Mom Fuzzooly: Here comes nothing for Simba. (Simba drinks the potion) Fat Albert: You'd better believe it. Taste any good, Simba? Narrator: Meanwhile Charlie: They've been... (RIP) Ow! Been trying that potion for minutes. Maybe I should see... (RIP) Oh! Maybe I should see what they're doing. Tallulah: It's alright. They'll be back for us. You'll see. Charlie: Yeah right. Tallulah: Besides, they're trying to impress Nala with something they've got, okay? (Charlie thinks) (and gets an idea) (Looks at the ring) (and has a plan) Charlie: Well, I say. Now that we're alone, there's something I'll ask you. Tallulah: Yes? What is it? Charlie: I'll be very honored if you like to... Booker: Take cover! Coco Bandicoot: Gangway! (Charlie falls over) Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! (Simba's tummy rumbles) Aku Aku: Something's gone bonkers. (FART) Wonder Mouse Girl: Phew. (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Hang on there, Hamlet. (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) Sis: He farted! (Sis, Tagalong, and Toby laugh) (Courage laughs) (the kittens laugh) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Rusty and Buttons laugh) Leo: Eww. (Larry and Otto laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Warners laugh) (Watterson Kids laugh) (Duckman and Ajax laugh) (Charles and Mambo laugh) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (Stephen covers his nose) (and as Sandy does the same, the babies the laugh) (Ellie laughs) (The Tabby Cat Sisters laugh) (Blue laughs) (Mario laughs) (Luigi covers his nose) Tod: Yuch! (Yoshi laughs) Timothy: Alright you guys, This has gone far enough! (The Dwarfs laugh) (They calm down) (and stop) Tennessee: A dud. Chumley: That's right. Simba: Or maybe Nala and l were never meant to be. Griffer: What's happened to you? Zoe: Nothing. Sunil: He's just himself. (Thunderclaps) (rain pours) Discord: Uh-oh. What did l tell you? l feel something coming on. l don't want to die. l don't want to die. l don't want to die! Oh, sweet sister, mother of mercy. l'm melting! l'm melting! Pepper: You're not made of sugar. Russell: Just the rain. Vinnie: And the thunderclaps. Discord: Oh. Bartok: See? (We walk onward) Piloff: The rain doesn't stop us. (When we walk onward, The potion turns a mushroom into a rose) (like magic) (Amanda's covers Penny up in her pouch from the rain) (Luke hides in his dad's baby carrier) Rompo: Must get out of the rain. Tongueo: It's okay. We've got umbrellas with us. (We see a barn) (Kessie hides in her dad's baby carrier) (Alan and Zayne shakes) (Bradley covers his eyes and hides in Stephen's baby carrier) (We get in the barn) (to keep safe) (We see the castle through the window) Copper: There's the castle! Discord: Don't worry. Things seem bad because it's dark and rainy and Fiona's father hired a sleazy hitman to whack you. lt'll be better in the morning. You'll see... The sun'll come out... Tomorrow Bet your bottom... Vinnie: Yep. Discord: l'm coming, Elizabeth! (Lies unconsciousness on the ground) Penny Ling: Let me guess. Tanya Num-Nums: It's taking it's effect. Felina Meow: One by one. Simba: D-Discord? Oooooh. (Lies unconsciousness on the ground too) Minka Mink: Now what's going to happen? (We shrug) Inspector Gadget: Who knows what's going to go wrong? (We go to sleep) Penny Brown: Time to have a rest. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) William: Oh, There you are, Sweetie. Nala: I'm here, father. William: What is it darling? Nala: Dad, I've been thinking things over, and it's time to now set things right. William: Oh, Brilliant. Nala: You know that it was a mistake to bring the heroes here. I’m going to go out and find them. And then we’ll go back to the swamp where we belong. Uberta: Nala, Please. I mean William: Nala, Please. Uberta: Let’s not be rash, darling. You can’t go anywhere right now. (Suddenly, Nala lies unconsciousness on the floor) (and falls asleep) William: Nala! Uberta: Nala? (Back with us) (however) (A miracle happens) (suddenly) (POOF) (like magic) (Nala was put to bed) (and resting) (Then a miracle happens to Nala too) (and comes true) (POOF) (like magic) We'll continue next time. Okay. Now we can continue. Narrator: The Following Morning... (the following morning) (??? wakes up when we looked at him) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Drizella: Morning Sleepy Head. Maggie Lee: How do you feel now? ???: Oh. My head. Ben the Fox: Feel better? Anastasia: Here. I've got water. Jack Jackalope: Yeah. Try it. ???: Oh. Thank you. (He looks at his hands and gasps) Oinky Doinky: What's up? (He looks at his reflection in the water and he was King Ralph) Ralph: Whoa! Tigger: Yikes! Ralph: A cute button nose? Thick, wavy locks? Taut, round buttocks? l'm... l'm... Mr. Blue Jay: Why, you're King Ralph, of course, Simba. Anastasia: Gorgeous, I say. Robin Hood: Lovely he is. Yin: You just change last night. The potion did work. Yang: Piece of cake it is. Ralph: Have you seen Discord? Maid Marian: He's here somewhere. ???: Who you calling Discord, Fellas? Little John: Look at Discord. He's changed. (We see Discord who was now Cheese Sandwich) Rabbit: Oh my. He's Cheese Sandwich. Ralph: Doscord? You're a... Darby: A Cheese Sandwich? Cheese: A pony, Baby! l can whinny. l can count. Look at me, Guys! l'm trotting! That's some quality potion. What's in that stuff? Kanga: See? He's a pony and horse. Spike: Oh, don't take the potion, Mr. Boss, it's very bad. Pah! (Reads the inside of the bottle) Warning: Side effects may include burning, itching, oozing, weeping. ''Not intended for heart patients or those with... nervous disorders. Roo: You seem impressed, don't you, Spike? Cheese: l'm trotting, l'm trotting in place! Yeah! (We look at Cheese Sandwich confusly) Lady Kluck: Is something bothering us, guys? Cheese: What? Skippy Rabbit: He sure looks tasty to eat. Spike: Senor? To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must obtain his true love's kiss by midnight. Tigger: Love's kiss by... What?!? Piglet: What?! Pooh: What??! Rabbit: What?!! Eeyore: Midnight. Toby Turtle: Midnight at 12:00? Ralph: Why is it always midnight? Sis Rabbit: But who should pick who? Anastasia: Me. I'll be his true love. Tagalong Rabbit: Seriously? Drizella: I'll be his true love. Max (Dog): I don't think so, girls. Lizzie McGuire: I'll be it. I'm true. Duke: You think so? Ralph: Look, ladies, l already have a true love. Gidget: He's right. Cheese: And take it from me, Boss. You are going to have one satisfied Princess. And let's face it. You are a lot easier on the eyes. lnside you're the same old mean, salty, cantankerous, foul, angry lion you always been. Snowball: Because he's tame as well as we are. Ralph: And you're just the same annoying Discord. Melody: I know, yes? Barbra: But we need to get you new clothes. Emerald: So that you can look handsome. Narrator: A little later... (a little later) (A carriage stops by) (at last) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ready? Sandy: Ready. Tongueo: You know what do, Son. (Luke nods) (Carriage goes along) (the path) (Then BUMP) (it hits something) Vlad: What the? (makes a double take) (Luke bails) (for dear life) Vlad: Oh my gosh! You poor baby. Didn't mean to run over your tail. How can I ever help you? (Luke coughs and splutters) (Luke smirks and grabs Vlad and throw him to the ground with a THUNK) (and a Wilhelm scream) Vlad: What's with you? (shakes his head) Tongueo: There is. Take off those outfits. Penny Ling: This instant. Narrator: Censored (Ralph weared Vlad's clothes) Penny Ling: Much better. Rompo: Those are kinda too big. Winter: But who cares if they fit Ralph? Kristoff: Father? ls everything all right, Father? Vlad: Yeah, I think so. (We look at Kristoff and snickered) (with glee) (PPGs pounced him) (and grabbed him) Narrator: Another censored. (another censored) (Ralph wear Kristoff's clothes) (to see if they fit him just right) Ralph: Thank you, gentlemen! Someday, l will repay you. Unless, of course, l can't find you or if l forget. Winter: It's our pleasure too. Tongueo: Good boy. Penny Ling: That'll fool them off. (We went off) (on our quest) (We walked through town) (happily) (We head to the palace) (to find Nala) Ralph: Tell Princess Nala her husband, Sir Simba, is here to see her. Winter: Got it. (Inside the palace, ??? woke up) (to see if she was alright) (Looked at her reflection) (and gasped) (She was Selena again) (and seem puzzled) (SCREAM) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Ralph: Nala! Selena: Simba! (Ralph ran in) (to see Selena) (He went past Selena, Not noticing him) (unaware of this) (Selena ran out and Ralph ran into the room) (without seeing her gone) Ralph: Nala? (looks around) Mim: Hello Handsome. Ralph: Whoa! Selena: Simba! (runs around) Cheese: Wow! That potion worked on you, too? Selena: Guys? Robert: That's us. Tanya: And we've arrived to find you. Courage: Long story. You see, Simba and Discord drank some magic potion. And now, They're special. Peach: By drinking the potions. Selena: Simba? Spike: For you, baby... l could be. Daisy: Spike! Selena: Where's Simba? Yoshi: He's here somewhere. Mario: He went in. Luigi: Into your room. (Selena ran in): Simba? Birdo: Let's go find him. Ralph: Nala! Peach: There you are! (Mim halts the door) Daisy: Look out! Mim: Are you going so soon? Don't you want to see your wife? Yoshi: Of course we want to see Simba's love. Gaston: Selena. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Selena: Simba? What happened to your voice? Ralph: The potions changed things a lot, Selena. Uberta: Selena? All: Gaston? Gaston: Do you think so? Dad. l was so hoping you'd approve. Birdo: Who are you? Gaston: Mom, it's me, Simba. l know you never get a second chance at a first impression, but, well, what do you think? Birdo: Holy smokes! https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) Chunky Kong: That is enough! Fine. If I can accept that Gaston has found us here, then that how come Gaston wants Nala as his love? Hello? Anyone? Answer me! Please! Diddy Kong: Take it easy. Donkey Kong: Yeah. Take it easy. Chunky Kong: No, you guys take it easy. Donkey Kong: You're going to regret this, You know. Candy Kong: Yes, it's true. Chunky Kong: (laughs) Yeah. Right. I'll never regret it. Cranky Kong: Stop that! Dixie Kong: Hold it now. Narrator: Sorry. Bluster Kong: Our mistake. (Scene continues) (and carries on) (Ralph tries to call for Selena, But didn't hear him) (properly) Mim: Oh, shoot! l don't think they can hear us, pigeon. Teresa: Don’t you think you’ve already messed her life up enough? Mim: Rats! Ralph: I just wanted to make her happy. Teresa: And now she can be. Mim: Oh, sweetheart. She's finally found the prince of her dreams. Ralph: But look at me. Look what I’ve done for her. Teresa: lt's time you stop living in a fairy tale, Ralph. She's a princess, and you're a lion. Toulouse: I was afraid of this. Mim: That's something no amount of potion will ever change. Berlioz: It can't be. Marie: But he loves her. Doc: That's right. Teresa: If she loves her, Let her go. Lions don't live happily ever after. Okay, My sweet squirrel? Bashful: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't call me sweet squirrel, Pussy. Sandy: Leave my love alone. Teresa: Just don't care. Sleepy: You'll never have Stephen. Never. (We walk out) Sneezy: Let's get away from Teresa. Grumpy: It was a trick, After all. Ha! Happy: Yup. They sure are traps. Like those witches. Cheese: Hey, Where you guys going? Sasha: Oh, there you are. (We walked onward) Tawnie: Now let's get going. Narrator: Later (later) (At the saloon) (however) Lulu: Hey, You look down today. Hector: We're very depressed. Stomach: True. Skarr: They're right. Dr. Gastly: Just a big mistake. King Julian: What do we do now? Mort: We should've never rescue her from that tower. Maurice: Because she's our friend, who needs more help. Lulu: Are you kidding? He's gorgeous! He has a face that looks like it was carved by angels. Pat: So he does look gorgeous! Stan: So what? Stephanie:Wolf: She is the best love to Simba. (William came in when we're not noticing him) (and trying not to get caught) William: Is she here? (seems puzzled) Lulu: In the backroom. William: Okay. Dan Danger: William. Shh... Ruthie: Quiet down. (William entered the backroom) (to discover something) William: Madam Mim, Teresa, Gaston. Teresa: Ah, William. You're here at last. Mim: You'd better have a good reason for dragging us down here, William. William: Well, I’m afraid Selena isn’t really… warming up to Prince Gaston. Gaston: FYl, not my fault. Teresa: No, of course it’s not, dear. Gaston: l mean, how charming can l be when l have to pretend l'm that dreadful lion? Mim: No, no, it’s nobody’s fault. William: Perhaps it's best if we just call the whole thing off, okay? All: What? William: I mean, You can't force someone to fall in love. Mim: I beg to differ. I do it all the time! (We overhear this through the window) Debbie: So that's what those guys are up to. Teresa: (pulls out a bottle) Here. Have Selena drink this and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses, which will be Gaston. Oh, And you can let the squirrel drink it too if you see him. William: Umm… no. Teresa: Excuse me? William: I'll never do it. Never. Teresa: Yes, You will. William: Not a chance. Mim: lf you remember, l helped you with your happily ever after. And l can take it away just as easily. ls that what you want? ls it? William: Nope? Teresa: Well, Good. Mim: Now let's get on with it. Teresa: We better get going. Mim: l need to do Gaston's hair before the ball. (they go to work) Gaston: Oh, Mother. Cheese: MOTHER?!? (makes a double take) Ralph: Yikes. A talking horse! Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Teresa: Those heroes! (Ed and Eddy scream) (Charlie hides in the bushes) (while holding Tallulah) (We ran for our dear lives) (to escape) Teresa: Stop them! Stop them crooks! Don't let them get away! After them! All: With pleasure, Mistress. Charlie: Oh no, Not good. Tallulah: What do we do? Charlie: We can't do it alone. Tallulah: We'll need more friends to help us out. Charlie: I know. Let's head back to the swamp. Tallulah: Great idea. Wait til you see what they can do. Narrator: Several bad puns later. (several bad puns later) Genie's voice: The abs are fab and it's gluteus to the maximus here at tonight's Far, Far Away Royal Ball blowout! All: Wow! Host: Everyone who's anyone has turned out to honor Princess Selena and Prince Ralph. And, oh my, the outfits look gorgeous! Look! Maya and Miguel! What the heck are the crumbs for? And right behind them, Bernard and Miss Bianca! Oh, aren't they adorable! Here comes Merida! Tired old thing. Who's this? Who's this? Who is this? Oh. lt's the one, it's the only... lt's the Fairy Godmother, Madam Mim! (we gasp) Mim: Hello, Far, Far Away! Can l get a whoop whoop? May all your endings be happy and... Well, you know the rest! All: Wow. Genie: We'll be right back with the Royal Far, Far Away Ball after these messages. All: Oh! Stitch: l hate these ball shows. They bore me to tears. Flip over to Wheel Of Torture! (seems upset) Olaf: I'm not flipping anywhere, Sir. Until I see Simba and Nala. Stitch: Whizzes on you guys. Hey, meerkats, pass me a buffalo wing! No, to your left. Your left! (they seem confused) Announcer: Tonight on Knights. All: What?! Stitch: Now here's a good show. All: Wow!! Razoul: We got a white bronco, Crazy animals and humans heading east into the forest. Requesting backup. (we gasp) (We keep running when being pursuited) (by the gangsters) Announcer: It's time to teach these madcap mammals their devil may mare attitudes just won't fly. (we gulp) (We get caught) Ralph: Why you grabbing me? Guards: Police brutality! Cheese: Police brutality! Hey, Brutality! Freddi: We're done for. Luther: Let go! Dear Daniel: You can't do this to us! Ralph: l have to talk to Princess Selena! Ow! Ow! Hello Kitty: We're innocent! Stephen Squirrelsky: Hands off! You're hurting my tail! Sandy: You'll tear us apart! Owen: Watch the antler! Aaron: You'll snap it off! Pecky: Don't bend the beak! Chris: Don't rip my orange waistcoat! Vilburt: Let go! Let go! You're hurting my snout nose! Callie: Don't rip the baby carriers! (Kessie wails) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Priscilla: No! Leave her alone! Toby: Don't hurt her! Eddy: Uncle! Uncle! Edd: Unhand us! Ed: This is an outrage! Grumpy: Let us loose, you fools! (Andrew shrieks) (in Luke's voice from Star Wars Episode 5 (Original Unaltered Version)) Zim: This is not nice! You can't arrest us! Gir: We're innocent! Piglet: Oh d-dear! Doc: Let us go! Announcer: Did someone let the dragon out of the bag? (we gasp) Spike: You capitalist pig dogs! Sneezy: What do we do now? Happy: Get away! Get away! Go on! Shoo! Bashful: Leave us alone! Doc: What has made these crazy guards bonkers?! Rodney: Unhand us! Sneezy: Yeah, They g-g... A-a-a-a... Oh d-dear... AHH-CHOOOOOOO!!!! (blows them away) (They charge back) (to catch the heroes) Anderson: You're making a mistake! Sheila: Hit them hard, guys! Cat: Doggone it! Dog: We've got to free ourselves! Ellie: Mommy! Pop! Unhand me! Ren: Use the force, guys! (We get thrown into the police carriages) Stimpy: Drat! Cheese: I'm Discord! Daggett: Let us go loose! Norbert: This instant! Russell Cosby: We mean it! Ralph: Tell her Simba... I'm her husband, Simba! Ow! Ow! Bill Cosby: He's right! Announcer: Knights. All: Not good. Stitch: Quick! Rewind it! (they obey) (It rewinds to a part) Ralph: Tell her Simba... I'm her husband, Simba! Ow! Ow! Fender: He's right! (PAUSE, Olaf, Baloo, Pumbaa, Louis, Tantor, Timon, Uncle Max and Cousin Fred were shocked) (and gasped) (Then they look at Stitch) (who is astonished) (Door knocks) (suddenly) (Someone came in) (to see them) Stitch: Charlie? Tallulah? What are you doing here? Charlie: We've come to get you to help us, guys. Tallulah: Our friends got captured. Charlie: So we need your help if you please. (Later, With William) (however) (He prepares the tea) (at last) (Pours in the love potion) (together) William: Darling? Ah. l thought l might find you here. How about a nice hot cup of tea before the ball? Selena: I'm not going to. William: But the whole Kingdom's turned out to celebrate your marriage. Selena: Only a small problem. He's not my husband. Look at him. William: Yes, he is a bit different, but people change for the ones they love. You'd be surprised how much l changed for your mother. Selena: Change? William: Yes. Selena: He's completely lost his mind! William: Sweetie, Why not come down to the ball and give him another chance? You might find you like this new Simba. Selena: But it’s the old one I fell in love with, Dad. William: True. Selena: I’d give anything to have him back. William: Darling. That's mine. Decaf. Otherwise l'm up all night. Selena: Oh, thanks. Right. (SIP) (GULP) (Later at the dark tower) (however) (We were chained and hanged on the wall) (and tried to climb out) Cheese: l got to get out of here! l got to get out of here! You can't lock us up like this! Let me go! What about my Miranda rights? You're supposed to say l have the right to remain silent. Nobody said l have the right to remain silent! Steve: Well, this is not cool. Now we're all trapped. Ralph: Cheese. You have the right to remain silent. What you lack is the capacity. Joe: Simba's right. There is no way we'll get out now. Tallulah: Simba? Guys? Kevin: Tallulah and Charlie? Is that you? Charlie: Sure is and look who we brought. Tallulah: Our friends to help too. (Timon lights a match to light the TNT but falls with a Wilhelm scream) Periwinkle: Someone, catch Timon! (THUD) (Blue barks "We're chained up. Remember?") Stuart: And need some help climbing out too. (Pumbaa lights the TNT) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) (KABOOM) (an explosion is heard) (Olaf ties a line around him and dives in) (to save the heroes) (He gets tangled up) (and ends up stuck) Stitch: Oh boy. (Comes down) (to help) Ralph: Tell a lie, Olaf. (Olaf obeys) (He tell lies and his nose grows) (longer) (Stitch free us when unlocking the chains with a key) (being the right one) (We came down to the floor) (safely) Gadget Boy: Now we gotta get to the ball and stop that kiss. Heather: Right away. Cheese: But she said to let her go. Inspector Gadget: But it's all wrong. We must hurry now. Spike: lt's impossible! We'll never get in. The castle's guarded. There's a moat and everything! Penny Brown: If we had something to cross it, that is. Stitch: Well Folks, it looks like we're up chocolate creek without a Popsicle stick. No offense. Fanboy: None taken, though we must get across. (We think of an idea) Chum Chum: What's the plan we can use? Stephen Squirrelsky: Stitch, Do you still know the Muffin Man? Sandy: I hope you still do. Stitch: Yes, He lives down on Drury Lane. Why? Sonic: Because we’re gonna need flour. Lots and lots of flour. Tails: For what? Knuckles: Anything. (Later, We knock on the door) (to open it up) Kronk: (opens it) Stitch. All: Hi Kronk. Gumball: Fire up the ovens, Muffin Man! We've got a big order to fill! Darwin: Right away! Narrator: One hour later (Thunder noises was heard) (and rain was seen) (Deep laughs was heard) Anais: It's alive! Tigger: (gasps) SPOOKABLES! (Then later in town, Stomping noises were heard) (louder) Cheese: Run, Run, Run as fast as you can! Doug: Make for the castle! (Jumba stomps along) Patti: Faster! Stitch: Go baby! Go! Al and Moo: Yeehaw! Pat: There's the castle! Let's go! Stan: Full steam ahead! Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen. Presenting Princess Selena and her new husband, Prince Ralph. (the ball begins) Mim: Ladies and gentlemen. l'd like to dedicate this song to... Princess Selena and Prince Ralph. (the ball continues) Gaston: Selena, My Princess. Will you honor me with a dance? Selena: Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? (Mim starts singing) (while the dancing begins) (We came to the castle) (and arrived on time) Ralph: All right, big fella! Let's crash this party! (they begin to dance) (We came to the drawbridge) (and tempted to get across) Guard: Man the catapults! (the guards obey) (They fire fire boulders) (at the heroes) Jumba: Pretty. (eyes twinkle) (BOOM) (an explosive goes off) Stitch: Not the gumdrop button. (panics) (Kick as the flaming gumdrop hits the catapults) (and stops them) (While Selena and Gaston dances) (with each other) Guard: Man the cauldrons! (the guards obey) (Jumba pulls on the drawbridge) (to lower it down) Leo Hoppy: Pull harder! Elvis Flyly: Tug harder! (Cauldron dumps) (below) (SPLASH) (SPLISH) Blossom: You can do better then that! Bubbles: Work harder! (SPLOSH) Buttercup: Heave ho! Edd: Charge! Guard: More heat, Less foam! Eddy: Not this time! Ed: Don't try it! Silver: We've got the high ground! (Teresa watches us below her) Teresa: No! This cannot be! We're surrounded by more heroes than ever! (Teresa flies off to warn Mim) Teresa: I must tell this to Mim. Pat: Almost open it! Stan: Keep going! (Cauldron dumps again) (onward) Rikochet: Oh, Not again! Buena Girl: Do something! (SPLASH) Flea: Yikes! (Jumba slips) (over) (Stephen manage to get in) (with Sandy following) (Jumba falls into the moat with a goofy holler) (and splashes with a Wilhelm scream) (Stephen slides down the chain) (with Sandy following) (KNOCK DOWN) (like bowling pins) (Guards was knocked down) (like ten pins) (Draw bridge opens) (up for the others to get across) Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on! Sandy: Hurry! Stitch: Oh no! Jumba: Be good. Wallace: Oh heck! (We ran onward) (to reach our goal) (Guards pursuit us) (and try to stop them) (Spike stand in front of us) Jaden: Spike! Fiona: What brings you here? Spike: Go! Go! Your lady needs you! Go! Elbert: Got it! Alexia: Let's go! Kesha: Hurry! Spike: Today, l repay my debt. (goes to repay his debt) (Guards stopped and look at Spike's cute eyes) (and seem impressed) Spike: On guard! (ignites his two sabers (one purple and one green) (He duel the guards) (who ignite their sabers too) (Mim still sings) (a song) (We came in) (to stop the dancing) Delbert: STOP! Bartok: This is all wrong! (Everyone stared) Zozi: Now look. Everybody's staring at us. Ralph: Hey, you! Back away from my wife. Piloff: Hands off her. Selena: Simba? Rusty Fox: Yup. That's him. Mim: You couldn't just go back to your swamp and leave well enough alone. Buttons: Never. Rusty: Now! Buttons: Let's do it! (Pumbaa get launched into the sky): Geronimo! (leaps in to help) (Grabs her leg) (and attacks her) (We toss Olaf) Wallace: Get the wand! Master Shake: And hurry! (Olaf misses) Frylock: Drat! (Teresa zaps Olaf, POOF!) Meatwad: Snap! Tommy Pickles: I'm a real boy! Eds: Cool! (Mim kicks Pumbaa off) Tigger: Yikes! (Baloo blows) (wind) Mim: Whoa! (jumps back) (She drops her wand) (onto the ground) (Louis grabs it) Buster Bunny: Hooray! Mim: Give that back! Babs Bunny: Not a chance! (Louis toss it to Cheese then he toss it to Stitch) Plucky Duck: That should work! Teresa: Drop that now! Hamton Pig: Nope! (Stitch toss it to Timon, But gets knocked over by it) Fifi: Careful now, guys! (ZAP) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Tommy: I'm a real... (POOF!) Olaf: Huh? Oh man. Alex: Oh my! (The wand's on the ground) Marty: There it is! Teresa: I've got it! Melman: Hey! Mim: I'll get it! Gloria: Stop them! (Ralph runs to the wand when Mim and Teresa goes get it) Skipper: Those foolish witches! (Mim grabs it until Ralph knocks it out of her hands and it flew through the sky) Rico: Oh. Private: Let's catch it! (Spike jumps) Kowalski: At a boy, Spike! (He grabs it) King Julian: He's got it! Spike: Pray for mercy, from Spike... Mort: Watch out! Cheese: And Cheese Sandwich! Maurice: Quickly! Teresa: She's taken the potion! Kiss her now! Mim: And hurry! (Gaston kisses Selena) (Tigger and Rabbit jump) Ralph: No! Betty Barrett: I'm afraid we're too late. Sparky: Great! X-5: Now what will happen next? (Selena smiles for a while) Tennessee: What's going on? Selena: Hiyah! (Whacks Gaston and he got knocked out) Chumley: Good work, Nala! Ralph: Selena? Yakko: Is that really you? Teresa: What?! Unbelievable! Wakko: It's working! Mim: William! You were supposed to give her the potion! Dot: And guess what? He refuses! William: Guess I gave her the wrong tea. Tiff: Fooled you! Tuff: So what are you gonna do now? Timothy Q. Mouse: Unhand Selena now. Teresa: (grabs the wand and toss it to Mim) Catch! Mushu: What?! But that's not possible!!! Jiminy: Uh oh! Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. Mim: She told you, Lions don't live happily ever after! (ZAP!) Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! (William jumps in the way): No! Miranda: William, stop! (The zap hits William and it comes back at Mim and Teresa) (who gasp) (It hits them) (with a loud poof!) (Teresa shrinks) (smaller and smaller) Teresa: Oh no! (tries to turn herself large) Mim: Phew. Ha! (He turns into bubbles) (and floats away) Teresa: Oh dear. (feels small) (We look at Teresa firmly) Teresa: Oh my. Is anything bothering you? (We put her in a jar) Teresa: You'll be sorry for what you did. I swear you'll all pay for shrinking me. (We shake the jar) (and rattle Teresa) (She got dizzy) (as birds tweeted around her head) Stephen Squirrelsky: Get your own magic spell, you liar. Sandy: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Stephen Squirrelsky (Zazu's voice): Uh, Nothing? Sandy: (Scar's voice) You know the law. Never ever call Teresa the P word. It's not a good word. Stephen Squirrelsky: (Zazu's voice) Yes, but Sandy, I have to call her that. She's a villain. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Inspector Gadget: And remember to call her a scoundrel. (We look at William who was gone) Penny Brown: For that matter, where is William? Selena: Dad. Oh no. Chi-Chi: Oh my. Olaf: ls he...? Stuart: Gone or back? (BARK) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! I knew this wasn't going well. And it really isn't for William. Duckman: He barked. Ajax: That's why he's now a dog. (Brian Griffin came out) Uberta: William? Bernice: It's him. Now he's Brain Griffin. Brian: l'd hoped you'd never see me like this. Cornfed: I never knew. Charles: And he gave you a hard time! Rollo: Got it? Robert: Now you two... Brian: No, no, he's right. l'm sorry. To both of you. l only wanted what was best for Fiona. But l can see now... she already has it. Shet: Si. Tanya: It's true. Brian: Simba, Nala, Will you accept an old dog's apologies and my blessing? All: Yes. Uberta: William. Brian: l'm sorry, Uberta. l just wish l could be the man you deserve. PPGs: Oh! Uberta: You're more that man today than you ever were... fur and all. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! (Clock's on 12) Spike: Boss! The Happily Ever After Potion! Ralph: Midnight! Nala. ls this what you want? To be this way forever? Selena: Hmm? Ralph: Because if you kiss me now... we can stay like this. Selena: You’d do that? Ralph: Yes. Selena: For me? (Ralph nods) Selena: Okay. (Gromit nods) Selena: l want what any princess wants. To live happily ever after... with the lion l married. Tally: This'll be lovely. Spike: Whatever happens, l must not cry! You cannot make me cry! Reader Rabbit: I can't cry! (Suddenly, A miracle happens) Mat: What's going on? (Ralph, Selena and Cheese changes) (back to normal) Cheese: Whoa! No. No, no. Aaah! Ow. Oh, no. Pierre: Look what's happened, my boy. Rocky: Oh boy. Andrina: They're back to normal again. (They're Simba, Nala and Discord again) Katrina: See? Discord: Great. Hello Kitty: Well done. Simba: Hey. You still look like a noble steed to me. Dear Daniel: Oh, thanks for telling Discord that. Nala: Now, Where were we? Toulouse: The kiss, of course. Simba: Oh yeah. I remember. Berlioz: That's what you'll do. (They kiss) Marie: This is beautiful and lovely. (Everyone cheered) (and clapped) Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks to us for saving this fairy tale. Sandy: Nala and Simba lived happily ever after. Tallulah: And us for getting help. Charlie: Yup. That's the truth. And always will be truthful. (Then he knows what he should've do) Charlie: Tallulah, if anything else happens during our spoof travels, will you please be glad you'll marry me? Tallulah: Charlie... Of course, I will! Reader Rabbit: Well done, mates. Spike: Hey! lsn't we supposed to be having a fiesta? Mat: Of course! That's right! Discord: 1 2 3 4! Ernest: Oh boy! A party! (Livin' la Vida Loca plays) (as we sing and dance) Lulu: Shall we, Dear? Gaston: Oh dear. (frowns) Shet: Upside, inside out she's living la vida loca She'll push and pull you down, living la vida loca Her lips are devil-red and her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out living la vida loca Come on! Living la vida loca Come on! She's living la vida loca Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We do it) Eds: Let's mumbo! Oh we! Oh we! Melody: Just dance. Gonna be okay. Da-da-do-do. Just dance. Spin that record, Bab. Da-da-do-do. Barbra: Hooray! Emerald: Just dance. Gonna be okay. Tawnie: Yeah! Sasha: Whew! Jiminy: That's it! Come on now! Let's sing it! Danny: Tutti frutti, oh rutti Tutti frutti, woo! Tutti frutti, oh rutti Tutti frutti, oh rutti Tutti frutti, oh rutti Awop-bop-a-loo-mop alop-bom-bom Stanz: Yeah! Einstein: Groove it! PPGs: Yay! Owen: I'm still standing! Nature + Imagine: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Aaron: Yeah! (Pecky plays his music pipe) Pecky: This is fun! Chris: Dig it now! Vilburt: My pleasure! Nia and Gladys: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Gregory: Whoopie! Phineas: Yo! Yoses: Rock! Kirk: Rock it! Trix: Shake your booties! (Bradley moves his feet) (back and forth) (Then shakes his tail) Krypto: This is fun! (Blue jumps to the screen) Brainy: Good work, Blue! Streaky: Hot dog! Tail Terrier: Hot diggity dog! (ZhuZhus dance) (Dexter moonwalks like Michael Jackson) (Tigger bounces) (Cat and Dog dance) Simba as Shrek Nala as Fiona Discord as Donkey Gaston as Prince Charming King William as King Harold Queen Uberta as Queen Lillian Spike as Puss in Boots Stitch as Gingy And Madam Mim as The Fairy Godmother (the Dwarfs dance) (Sneezy yodels) (Crash and Coco dance) (Teresa was still in a jar) (and trying to break free) Teresa: I hate lovely endings like this. (frowns) (Butterfree flies around) (in the sky) (Luke laughs) (and as Alan and Zayne do the same) (Sneezy was about to sneeze and we gasps) (and takes cover) Sneezy: Ah... Ah... Ahhhhh... AH-CHOOOOOOOO!!!! (POP!) (We laugh) (with joy) Darby: That was fun. Christopher Robin: Yes. And a great party too. (A little bit of credits was shown) (at last) Discord: All by myself All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself anymore... (begs for mercy) Spike: Amigo, we are off to the Kit-Kat Club. Come on, join us. Jenny Wakeman: Yeah! Discord: Thanks, compadre. l'm... l'm not in the mood. Brad: What do you mean? (Fluttershy appears) Tuck: Oh my. Discord: Hey, baby! Hey, that's my girl! Yeah! All right! Baby, where you been? Punkin: Any reason? Fluttershy: I missed you. Mushmouse: What do you mean? Discord: l should've stayed. But Simba had this thing he had to do. Bigweld: Want to know how? Fluttershy: I came here, Because I got something special. Discord: Special? What's special? Fluttershy: These examples you'll know of. Discord: Let me see it. Fluttershy: Here they are. (Something flies at Discord) (who gasps) Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Eds: Cool. Gumball: They're baby pegasuses and a dragon. Darwin: How cute. Anais: Discord and Fluttershy are parents now. Serena: Since they've got a number of kids. Discord: Look at our little mutant babies! l got to get a job. Kidney: Oh well. He doesn't mind. Rocky: It's neado. Andrina: Exactly. (Scene closes) Katrina: Agreed. (Credits plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel and remember to use your imagination. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Especially with trains and boats that I like best. And hopefully we'll be used to doing video game spoofs. (We wink) (and wave) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts